


Cupid Striking

by fallenandinlovewithhumanity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenandinlovewithhumanity/pseuds/fallenandinlovewithhumanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam makes a dating profile for Cas, Dean finds out. You can imagine where this is going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupid Striking

The last thing I want is another break from hunting. I need to be out there. Sam, Cas and I are in the library trying to find another case or at least I'm trying, the two of them are hidden behind Sam's laptop at the back end of the table whispering back and forth. What the hell are they doing? No, you know what I'm going to ignore them. Fifteen minutes pass before I hear Sam laughing. Giggling is more like it. What are the doing that is so damn hilarious? Screw it I'm just gonna go and see what so damn funny.  Sam and Cas both look up as soon as I reach them.  
  
"What are you guys up to?"  
  
"Nothing."  Sam shifted in his seat and turned the laptop to face him, lowering the screen a little. Okay, now I need to know what they were doing. I try and grab the laptop, Sam swats my hand away.  
  
"Sammy, let me see the laptop."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why can't I see it?" I try and grab it again only to be stopped by Cas' hand on my arm.  
  
"Dean, I do no believe it a good idea for you to look at it." What? Cas doesn't want me to see? What are they doing that I can't see it? I pull my hand away from Cas' grip and lunge for the laptop this time, Sam's grip was loose enough for me to actually grab it. I set it on the table a few feet away from them to open it and look at the screen. It reads:  
  
_**Welcome To OK!Cupid**_  
  
A dating site? Why the hell are they logged on a dating site? Does Sam really need a dating site?  
  
Click here to see  Profile.  
  
Okay, then what let's see if Sammy's getting any action. And it's not Sam's... it's Cas'.  
  
_**Profile**_  
**_Name:_** _Castiel_  
**_Username:_** _whatisausername123_  
**_D.O.B:_** _September 18,1973._  
**_Sexual Orientation:_** _I am utterly indifferent to sexual orientation._  
  
Why does Cas need a dating site profile? Screw this, I don't care. I shouldn't care, so I leave the room. Okay, I stormed out but I need to be alone right now, I feel like punching a wall. I can feel the rage building up and pulsing through the Mark. But I know it's not the Mark doing this, at least not this time. It's become clear to me over the past couple of months that I may have more than friendly feelings towards Cas. Who am I kidding? I am and probably have been in love with Cas for years now. So yeah I fucking stormed out of that library when I saw the screen. Can you blame me? It's called jealousy and I know that. God, I know that but I can't have him.  
  
There's a knock on the door.  
  
"Dean, can we talk?" Sam... I'm so gonna regret opening this door.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why did you leave like that?"  
  
"No reason." I'm lying through my teeth at this point.  
  
"Is this because of Cas?" Sam sits on the bed as I pace around the room, I'm biting my lip trying not to let him know.  
  
"You know I'm the one who made that profile not him."  
  
"And why would you do that?"  
  
"It's not like I wanted to Dean, he asked me to. I guess he got tired of waiting."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Seriously? Dean everyone and I mean everyone sees it. Dee-stiel remember?"  
  
Sam walks out of my room. This can't be right if Sam is saying what I think he is then Cas feels the same way. But how can he? I'm not-- I'm just not good enough for an angel of the lord, maybe I was once, the righteous man, but now? No, I'm too broken...too tainted. This stupid mark on my arm just serves as more proof of how twisted I am. How much I can hurt the ones I care about. There used to be a time when I was a hunter, not a killer. I go back to the library, Cas is still sitting in the same place. 

  
"Hello, Dean."  
  
"Hey, Cas. I'm sorry you know...about earlier."  
  
Cas gives me a shy smile.  
  
"There's nothing to apologize for Dean, you just didn't let me explain."  
  
What did he need to explain? That he wants to find a girl and get a happily ever after while I'm here pining away and dying to be near him? Longing for him, every time he isn't here?  
  
"So explain..."  
  
"I, umm, wanted to see if I could actually do it."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Find someone, that would ahh..."  
  
" **Stop** , I get it you don't need to tell me...."  
  
Great, just fan-fucking-tastic. I don't know if I'm angry or upset. All I know is that I at least get away from him for right now.  
  
"That's awesome, Cas. I hope you ahh find someone..." I start to walk away, Cas grabs my shoulder and turns me.  
  
"Dean."  
  
"Cas, it's fine. I'm fine."  I try to get away but his grip won't loosen up. My voice sounds broken. Dammit.  
  
"Dean, I need you to know why."  
  
"I don't want..." I can't get out of his hold "...fine tell me." 

  
"I needed someone to help me forget... about you. And when I told Sam he nearly yelled at me but then tried to help, I'm sorry, I know it's stupid but I felt like I had to. "  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
Cas looks down and huffs a laugh. He gets up and walks until he's in front of me, no personal space required.  
  
"Because I've fallen for you. In every way possible Dean. I have rebelled against heaven on multiple occasions, I fought my own kind. I wasn't lost when I first laid my hands on you in hell Dean, I had already begun to fall.  And Though I know you care for me like family as you do for Sam, these feelings that I experience when I see you aren't reciprocated. So I know that I have to find my way around them."  
  
"You what?"  
  
This can't be right. I must be in a Djinn dream or hallucinating or something. He can't. How can he love something so broken? I feel a hand cup my cheek and wipe away a tear I didn't know was there. I lean into his touch, it felt natural, safe.  
  
"I love you Dean Winchester, I have since the moment I reached your soul in hell."  
  
"How could you love me? Why would you? " I take a step back, his hand slipping back to his side, I look at his eyes where the most intense blue staring back at me.  
  
"How could I not?"  
  
"I, I...It's not one-sided."  
  
I can't say anything past that, I want so badly to let him know that I love him, so I do the only thing I can. I step close to him and take him in my arms. I bring my hand to the back of his neck and bring us as close as I can. I look into his eyes again before placing a tentative kiss to his lips. It's unlike any other kiss I've ever had. It's sweet and almost chaste, but at the same time it's heated and exploding with pent up emotions. It's like being strapped to a comet and his lips taste like the stars. He pulls back eyes blown, his arms somehow now on my waist, and smiles.  
  
"You don't have to say it, not yet." Of course Cas would understand what was unspoken.  
  
"Yeah but you deserve it Cas. I really do you know, I need you."  
  
"I know."  
  
 I hear Sam clear his throat, yeah the bitch would choose this moment to walk back into the library.  
  
"Did... Did this just happen?"  
  
"Yes, Sam. Your brother and I love one another."  
  
I groan into Cas' shoulder. Not the way I wanted Sammy to find out, but I guess he saw this coming. I can feel the red in my face. Sam smiles giddily.  
  
"Good, I'm happy for you both, does that mean I need to erase that OK!Cupid account?"  
  
"Yes." Both Cas and I say it at the same time. 

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think?


End file.
